iAbnormal Pretzels
by badserenity
Summary: One-Shot; Sam and Freddie are making some white chocolate pretzels. What happens when the pretzels bring up an un-spoken topic?  "Maybe, just maybe, more people should give abnormal pretzels a shot, then waiting for them to be normal and perfect." -Sam


** Author Note; I'm so sorry for not being on for months. I have been going through some things but I'm glad I'm back! :)**

** Seddie arch happened! Oh and I shall be updating 'iChoir' very-very soon!**

** About this one-shot, I've had this idea for a while. So I'm glad I finally wrote it out. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own iCarly. **

"You wanna know why I love the homemade white chocolate pretzels better?" Sam asked Freddie without even looking up from stirring the melted chocolate.

Sam and Freddie where baking pretzels for Carly's party. It was her favorites. She and Spencer were at the grocery store getting more food to replace the emptiness in the fridge that Sam rated.

"Shoot." Freddie glimpsed at his ex-blonde demon girlfriend then drizzled some delish chocolate on some salty pretzels.

"Cause, they're imperfect." Sam looked up to see Freddie's reaction which was confusion.

"Wanna elaborate Puckett?" Sam in frustration threw down the wooden spoon in the bowl and walked over to the oven and set the heat to _450._

"The store bought ones," The blue eyed girl continued when she walked back over to stirring, "Are all perfect, are all… _normal._ You know what to expect, you know that everyone you eat is gonna have the perfect amount of sprinkles, the perfect amount of chocolate, that every single one is gonna be… _perfect._ Where's the fun in that? Call me old fashion but I think it's more interesting when you're not gonna expect some imperfect thing."

Sam gave Freddie the bowl of the melted goodness and turned her back on the island counter and set her arms back looking ahead to avoid Freddie's brown eyes.

"I knew you love food but I didn't think you where this so into it." The boy smirked. Sam grabbed the wooden spoon and whacked his arm, "Not the point!"

Freddie rubbed his sore arm, "Then what is the point exactly?"

Sam was gonna speak but closed her mouth, _what is my point?_

"My point is…" She locked her eyes into Freddie's, "My point is everyone who is waiting for the perfect thing is wasting their time," Sam laughed then looked away, "What's the point into having something so bland? Why do peo-" Sam stopped herself and quickly glanced at Freddie, "Why do pretzels have to be normal to be good enough?"

Freddie sighed and rubbed the back of his head then laid on his elbows on the kitchen counter across from Sam looking up. Sam then followed and soon they were eye level.

"Maybe 'cause perfect pretzels are better tasting? Are better for the people?" Though Freddie couldn't believe what he said, he just didn't want to lose an argument with Sam- If this was even an argument.

"That's stupid. You and I both know Fredape that homemade… _abnormal_ one's are a lot better tasting," Sam smirked. Freddie smiled, "So Whatcha getting at then?" Sam got up and went to the melted chocolate bowl and dug her finger into the bowl and licked it,

"What I'm getting at is, it's more fun to know with the messed up ones, if your pretzel will have a lot of chocolate on it, or barley at all. If your pretzel is gonna have too much sprinkles, or too less. It's fun to know that you don't know what your next pretzel will be like."

Freddie got up and stood next to Sam looking at her and her looking at him. She then dropped her gazed to the bowl and softly- almost like it was a whispered said,

"Maybe, just maybe, more people should give abnormal pretzels a shot, then waiting for them to be normal and perfect." Freddie was about to say something when Carly and Spencer came in with bags of food,

"We're home! The pretzels better be ready! The party starts in seven short hours! Plus, I'm in love with them; I hope you baked a lot!" Carly raced up the stairs handing off her bags to Spencer. Sam and Freddie looked at their pan and see only about fifteen pretzels done. They were suppose to have at least two hundred.

"Yup," Freddie and Sam said simultaneously. They then looked at each other and Freddie smiled,

"We should keep working before Carly has our heads on platters." Sam laughed and turned her back to him, "Yeah we should," and frowned thinking Freddie didn't get the hint she was giving him. But Freddie agreed with Carly, he too was also in love with the abnormal pretzels, and tonight he was gonna let it show after months of hiding it.


End file.
